


Ghosts From the Past

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Magnificent Shorts 3 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2008)</p>
<p>Old West</p>
<p>Chris comes face to face with a reminder of his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts From the Past

In the shadows, along the back wall of the saloon, Chris watched as the gunslinger approached the bar. Flipping a coin onto the wooden surface after ordering a whiskey, the young man surveyed his surroundings before picking up his drink and making his way to an empty table.

The gunslinger sat, draining his glass within minutes, then motioned for the bartender, demanding another drink.

Chris stood, his own drink finished, and moved toward the door. As he passed by the young man, the gunslinger looked up, his gaze meeting that of Larabee's.

A brief shiver rocked Chris, as he registered the empty eyes and the expressionless face. It hadn't been that long since his own eyes, his own face, had looked the same way.

No longer, though. His eyes were no longer empty, his heart no longer unfeeling. Six men had brought meaning back to his life.

 

~end~


End file.
